Vyn Vnus Home
by Icing Flower
Summary: Everyone knows that smiles can’t be real all the time... This is the story of Rikku and a realistic portrayal of the confusion she goes through on the pilgrimage, especially concerning a certain someone. [Aurikku]


vyn vnus Home

Primer I: A = E, Establishment

Summary:

Everyone knows that smiles can't be real all the time... This is the story of Rikku and a realistic portrayal of the confusion she goes through on the pilgrimage, especially concerning a certain someone. [Aurikku]

Disclaimer: This applies to this entire story so it won't appear again. I do not have legal rights to Final Fantasy X, its plot, characters, etc. Those would belong to Squaresoft, I think. Well, whatever. If characters/names/places from other works—animes, manga, movies, etc.—are referred to or used in this story, I do not have legal rights to them either. I simply own my creativity.

A/N:

First fic I've posted in a while guys. I may be a bit rusty but not too rusty, trust me. I've really been wanting to write a story, any topic would do. I decided to contribute to the FFX section with this one. I was a little disgusted with the idea of Aurriku at first...but its ok now. I wanted to give this a shot since I couldn't find any fics that portrayed the couple the way I wanted. The closest was 'Turbulence' by Era Yachi and she isn't even a fan of the couple either. Odd, no?

A couple more things.

First, the Al Bhed translator I used was this one =

www. pixelscapes. com /twoflower/ albhed

Second, in some areas where they'll be speaking Al Bhed all the time, I'll simply use instead of quotation marks to indicate that they are not speaking English. This way it will save you some trouble.

..............................................

Rikku leaned lazily on the railing of the ship's starboard side. The metal railing was freezing but she barely noticed through her leather clad outfit, that would immediately identify her as one of the machina-loving Al Bhed. She had removed her mask, making her utter boredom apparent on her features.

"Ugghh..." she groaned loudly making her companions aware of her displeasure.

Brother walked up beside her and slapped her hard on the shoulder. What's the matter with you, eh? You've been groaning like a cow all afternoon. You sound ridiculous.

She glared icily at him for a moment and then returned to her lethargic staring out at the grey waters. You really should mind your own business, you know. It's your own fault anyway. You make me watch out for Sin AFTER he attacks! It doesn't help that he took with him the best candidate for a stupid job like this. Her reply was full of her irritation. Brother gave her a nonchalant, "Feh," and walked off to pointlessly bother the other crew members on the ship's deck.

Rikku truly was annoyed at her forced occupation, especially since she /had/ to listen to her brother since their dad gave him charge of the boat...this time. However the irritation she had voiced earlier was merely a cover up for her the true source of her unease. She was worried about the boy. The one that said he was from Zanarkand. She had listened to his story and told him she'd take him to Luca. Now...well it wasn't going to happen. It irked her to no end. She hated breaking her word, even if the person she broke her word to /was/ swept away in a frothy wave by a monster that terrorized the world.

It was odd, though. Sin, the devastator of all Spira, had attacked they're insignificant salvage boat and then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. No death or destruction...he just took the boy. It went against everything she had ever heard about Sin and all the garbage the Yevonites spouted off. She didn't know whether or not to be glad to have avoided danger, or concerned that the occurrence could have some ominous ulterior meaning. Either way, she hoped that the boy was spared by the ocean and Sin's wrath.

"Sin..." she said to herself with slow melancholy. Sin always got her thinking about her cousin, Yuna. Her dad had told them that Yuna was going to become a summoner, just like her Yevonite father, Lord Braska. That was a few of years ago. "By now, she's probably starting her pilgrimage," she murmured. She slumped down further over the rail at this thought.

She had met her cousin once when they were both little. She remembered Yuna being so sweet even though back then when she was a little terror to all that knew her. Yuna had even gotten her out of trouble when she insulted a group of warrior monks that had been passing by as they escorted Lord Braska. Most of them ignored her insulting antics, muttering things along the lines of 'Al Bhed wretch' and 'brat.' But she was a stubborn little toddler that refused to be ignored. She finally succeeded in angering the youngest of the monks. She never forgot his angry auburn eyes as he unsheathed his heavy sword and lifted it threateningly over his shoulder. It was then that her sweet cousin, just two years older than her, had stepped in front of the monk and calmed him. Rikku had never forgotten that one moment. She was in awe that a man so strong willed and loyal to his beliefs would have his resolve and admonishment dissipated by a little girl.

That was the kind of person Yunie was. She had that effect on everyone, even infamous little Rikku. Now, a bit more than a decade later, her cousin was probably marching off to her death with a couple of buffoons for guardians. It really burns me up. Those Yevonite pigs... She turned her face away from the sea in anger. Then as her thoughts drifted back to Yuna and Tidas...she became placid once more. _Its__ not right. Yunie shouldn't have to die for them!_

Suddenly a determined look spread across her face.

She turned from her monitoring of the dark sea and scanned the deck for Brother. As expected, he had grown tired of 'bossing' everyone around and had 'retired from his duties' sauntering off to a makeshift hammock set up in one corner of the deck near the crane. Once she was certain it was snoring coming in his direction that she was hearing over the crash of ocean waves did she sneak below deck to the control room. There she set up the long distance communicator.

The screen was fuzzy but this revolutionary machina allowed ships to visually and verbally communicate with Home. She activated the communicator and a familiar face appeared on screen. "Keyakku!" she greeted him delightedly. On the screen, a young Al Bhed greeted her warmly in return. His blonde hair was slightly disheveled when comparing it to its customary slicked back position, this probably due to having to be around her dad in light of her absence. His green eyes however were as bright as ever.

I'm assuming you want to speak to Cid, right. So what scheme did you come up with this time? he asked with amusement.

Oh come on! Am I that obvious? she asked worriedly. Keyakku laughed at her pouting face. She frowned playfully. You stop laughing, you lunk head. This is serious business!

Serious business, huh? Well that's a first coming from you, Rikku. His good humor was what she loved about him, but right now... She gave him a glare that sent the message loud and clear—cut the crap. No worries, I'll patch you right through, he said anticipating her.

Thanks, Keyakku. As she said this, the screen grayed and the speakers buzzed as the connection was transferred. She bit the corner of her lip, anxious about talking to her _wonderful_ father. He really was too much for her sometimes. Of course she never showed this in front of him. To deal with Cid, well, you had to be just as stubborn as he was. Luckily, she had inherited his headstrong nature as well as the cheerful disposition of their departed mother.

Momentarily, her father's visage came into focus on the grey screen. He was leaning on the consul and jutting his face into the camera's view while every few moments yelling orders over his shoulder. When he finally noticed that the Rikku was on screen he turned to her with impatience. Alright Rikku I'm here. But make it quick, right. These bozos can't do anything if I'm not with 'em every second!

_Yup, that's dad, alright_. Okay, well, for starters...Never send me on a salvage mission with Brother in charge again! We were attacked by Sin, for crying out loud.

Cid's eyes noticeably widened. Sin, got to you! Rikku are you alright? 'f you want I can send a ship over right now— By now, all heads in the room were turned toward Cid, at the mention of Sin. _Great going, dad._

—Ok , ok, ok! Look, go ahead and send a ship over. Everyone's alright, but we're done here anyway. Brother can get the salvage ship back to Bikanel, but I need to get back to Home quick!

Rikku what's going on? Cid's voice, once concerned, was now becoming wary.

Dad, we're going to _rescue_ another summoner.

... Cid was taken aback at this sudden announcement and rendered speechless, contrary to his usual response.

Rikku's swirling green eyes were now fired up. Dad, I want to save her! I want to save Yunie!

A/N: Hehe... So, maybe I am a little rusty. I like it so far, but I really just want to get on with the next chapter. I'm sure everyone wants to meet our favorite band of heroes just as much as I do! Review, if you would be so kind. I want feedback. I promise next chapter will be longer.


End file.
